Leaked Sex
by moonjumping
Summary: Rachel finds out about a her's and Quinn's sex tape that was leaked to all of McKinley. Warning: Dirty talk.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I can obviously come up with very good name titles for my stories, haha. That was sarcasm. Here's a short little thing I wrote in like thirty minutes. I've been wanting to write so if anyone wants to send me prompts I'm open to anything! :)

Everyone had been looking at her strange as she made her way down the hallways. Some of the jocks even whistled at her as if she were a piece of meat! Rachel just held her head up high and continued her way down the halls of McKinley, she should get use to this kind of attention since her Broadway career was just down the road, this being her senior year.

But...everyone was still staring at her!

"Um, Rach?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. Turning, she saw Finn, his face red and awkward. Puck was behind him, his face matching to a tee.

"Finn, Noah. What is it?" She asked, looking the both of them up and down.

"Uh, how've you been?" Finn said, wiping his brow.

"Dude, what're you doing, just tell her." Puck whispered into Finn's ear, pushing him on the shoulder.

"Tell me _what?" _Rachel said, her tone dangerous. She held her books close to her chest and began tapping her foot, alternating looks between Finn and Puck. "Well?" She said again when they were quiet.

"Nice video, Barbra." One of the football players yelled towards Rachel. Both Finn and Puck turned to him, Finn pushing him away from Rachel and Puck yelling vulgar things. The boy just put his hands up defensively and left quickly.

"What video?" Rachel said as both the boys began to circle around the small brunette as if they were trying to protect her in a way.

"Rachel...did you and Quinn...make a video over the weekend?" Puck asked, now Finn hiding behind the shorter boy as if his body would protect him from the explosion that was about to happen.

"A video- no? What? I-" Rachel said, racking her memory and trying to piece together what was happening. "What are you two talk- oh my God." Rachel said in a small voice, realizing what they were referring to.

"We only watched a little bit of it, Rachel." Finn said, moving closer to the girl.

"Yeah, the third time." Puck said with a laugh. Suddenly he felt a palm slam against his cheek and his face fly to the right. "Fuck!" He moaned, grabbing the side of his face.

"You should've seen that one coming, dude." FInn laughed, patting his back.

"Listen to me!" Rachel said, snapping her fingers angrily in both their faces. "Who has seen it?"

"Try who _hasn't _seen it." Puck said, getting up and rubbing his now red face. Rachel's nose flared and she threw both her books at the boys who caught them quickly.

"Where're you going?" Finn asked as he watched the girl turn on her heel. Her next words gave both the boys shivers and practically had _them _whimpering in pain.

"To find Quinn." Her tone was nothing short of terrifying. Both Finn and Puck made their way after her, holding the books tightly.

The slapping of Rachel's flats could be heard from the science hallway on the other side of the school as she turned the corner to see the girl talking quickly to Sam Evans against her locker. He looked worried and from her hand movements so was she.

Rachel could tell the boy was trying his best to warn Quinn of the small brunette as he tried shushing her and pushing her hands to her side. Her body suddenly went rigid as she heard the icy cold voice behind her.

"Quinn." Rachel said through gritted teeth. She could hear the loud gulp that the girl produced as she turned slightly only to see Finn and Puck right behind Rachel, as Sam stood behind Quinn.

"Hey, bab-"

"Don't. Even. Start." Rachel was fuming, her face completely red and a pulsing vein in her temple.

In short, Quinn was scared shitless.

"Rachel, I can explain." Quinn said slowly, putting her hands up. Flaring her nostrils, Rachel took Quinn by the wrist and made her way to the bathroom, Quinn turning to the boys who were staring at her as if it would be the last time they would see Quinn Fabray alive. She could have even sworn she saw Finn say 'I'm so sorry.' She gulped again and when she turned back around, the door to the girl's bathroom was being locked behind her.

"Rachel I'm so-" Was all Quinn could say before she felt a mouth cover her own and two hands grab at her very full ass. Moaning into the kiss, she put both hands on Rachel's waist and pulled her closer. She had no clue what the fuck was going on, but she wasn't about to complain because it sure beat being slapped.

Rachel broke the kiss and began kissing the tall girl's neck. "Do you know -" she kissed lower down her neck, "how hot it is -" she was now biting slightly at a spot on her neck, "to hear that everyone saw us..."

"I didn't..I thought you'd be upset." Quinn said through heaves as Rachel attacked Quinn's neck beautifully, leaving a nice mark on her pale skin.

"I'm furious and you're going to pay for it later, trust me, but right now I'm too turned on to care." Rachel replied, pushing Quinn against the bathroom wall.

"Could you be a little more gentle?" Quinn asked, rubbing her head. Rachel shot her a look that could kill and suddenly her mouth was shut yet again.

Their lips crashed against each other and suddenly Quinn pinned Rachel against the wall, both her hands against the cool wall as she then began kissing down the girl's neck. Pushing her knee in the middle of Rachel's legs, she let the girl settle herself there comfortably.

"You're going to ride my thigh, alright?" Quinn whispered to the smaller girl. She nodded eagerly before placing both her hands on either side of Quinn's shoulders to help balance herself.

She began grinding up and down the pale, naked thigh as Quinn hitched her skirt up a little higher.

"Talk to me." Rachel commanded, sinking her nails into Quinn's covered shoulders.

"Oh, you want me to talk dirty to you?" Quinn asked, a sneer on her face. "I'll talk dirty to you. How many people do you think saw me eat you out? They all watched your soaking pussy quiver around my mouth, baby." Quinn said as Rachel began humping her thigh furiously, breaking out into sweat as she did so.

"Keep going.." Rachel panted out, her moaning filling the bathroom and sounding completely beautiful in Quinn's ears. She was always amazed every single time after being intimate with Rachel and she would probably continue to be.

"The jocks probably got off to watching me finger you too, your come dripping down my fingers and on to the mattress." Quinn now pushed herself closer to Rachel's ear, speaking quietly into her ear. "They probably didn't know sweet, innocent Rachel Berry was so vocal in bed too. That one cry you did when I curled my fingers inside you, baby. Fuck, that makes me so wet thinking about it. I've gotten off to it so many times." Quinn said as Rachel began whimpering, her orgasm dangerously close.

"Quinn, don't stop!" She cried out, her voice going slightly horse.

"My favorite part was sucking your throbbing, red clit. Watching you squirm around as I tried holding your hips down. Flicking my tongue across your sensitive self and watching you twitch each time, your hands tightening in my hair. Sticking my tongue in your wet hole and fucking you thoroughly there while my finger pinched at your bud. Fuck, that was so hot. You're such a dirty girl, Rachel. I might have to spank you later. _Hard._ So you'll know that you're mine. Even though everyone saw that, I want them to know that you're mine and no one else. Only I can fuck you with my tongue, fingers, _strap on." _At that Rachel groaned out, the memory of the last time they used their favorite toy came in Rachel's mind.

Quinn's hips thrusting in and out of Rachel and her screaming filling the Fabray mansion as the bed squeaked with their activities. Quinn's toned abs forcing the plastic length inside Rachel as much as she could take.

"I'm about to come!" Rachel cried out as she pushed herself on Quinn's chest and held tightly.

"Everyone heard that too, babe. They heard you scream my name as you came around my fingers. Sucking them in, and guess what? They saw me lick my fingers dry."

At this Rachel screamed, grinding up and down Quinn's leg as her pussy convulsed and twitched.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn!" Rachel kept yelling out, biting into her shoulder as her orgasm slowly began to calm down. Quinn held her close in her arms so the girl wouldn't fall. Her breathing was slowly going back to normal before Quinn spoke.

"Baby?" Quinn said, pushing a few sweaty hairs out of the girl's face. Looking up, Rachel smiled lazily at the girl and pushed out her lips. Quinn smiled and connected their lips in a sensual, loving kiss.

"Think everyone heard?" Rachel asked, taking a deep breath and getting up.

"Well, I mean, even if they did, they already saw everything. And just so you know...I didn't leak it. Santana went through my phone the other day and sent it to Brittany who then put it on her little talk show. It wasn't my fault."

"I don't care, I'm still holding you responsible." Rachel was now at the mirror, fixing herself up.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked, worry now filling her.

"You'll see." And with that she unlocked the bathroom and waved back at her sweating girlfriend. "I'll see you later, Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Someone requested I write the actual sex part in this story, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy! :) (This should be taken place before the video was leaked, it's being "made" during this chapter. :b )

"This was a mutual agreement thing, right?" Quinn asked, taking her phone out of the pocket of her jeans that were folded against Rachel's chair in her room.

"Of course it was. You recommended it and I agreed to it, it will be excellent help when I'm in New York and you're in Connecticut and we are unable to see each other for an extensive amount of time." Rachel was laying on her bed, propped up by her forearms in her bra and panties watching Quinn.

"Yeah, it'll be a great help when we're apart." Quinn agreed, her stomach turning slightly at the thought. Suddenly all of her felt empty and...sad.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel asked, pushing herself up and sitting cross-legged. She noticed the girl's sudden change and got up from the bed to wrap her arms around the back of her waist.

"I'm fine I just..." Quinn started, gritting her teeth together. "It's really close. One month." She gulped and turned around to hug Rachel better. She didn't want to let go for fear of her flying away to New York.

"We'll be okay, I promise. It's time for us to star our lives and we can't do that if we're stuck here, right?" Rachel was soothing, rubbing Quinn's bare back, hearing the taller girl take a breath and then release it.

"You're right. I don't want to think about that right now because you're gorgeous and in barely anything and your dads aren't home. I need to take advantage of that." Quinn said quickly, cupping Rachel's cheek and kissing her on the lips.

"Well, lets get started." Rachel took Quinn's wrist in her hand and made her way for the bed, getting on with both her knees while Quinn stood at the foot.

"Let me turn on my camera." Quinn said, opening the app, but not pushing record yet.

It was about two weeks ago when Quinn first brought the idea up. She had talked to Santana and Brittany beforehand and they told her how much fun they had making theirs. This triggered something in Quinn when she thought about it while talking to Rachel later that night. Rachel wasn't very interested at first. Actually, it was a flat out no until Quinn had convinced her otherwise, promising it would stay on her phone under a lock safety. Only then did the girl agree.

Which was how they ended up here, Quinn on top of Rachel, attacking the girl's lips hungrily while Rachel let her hands run up and down her back.

"You're giving me goosebumps." Quinn muttered, breaking the kiss. They both laughed until Rachel replaced her soft hands with her hard nails, making Quinn hiss out. "I didn't say I didn't like it." She laughed. Kissing her once more on the lips, she got up and stared at her beautiful girlfriend, heaving chest and all in her cute star panties and matching bra. "I'm turning it on now, okay?" Quinn said, her hand barely touching the record button, waiting on Rachel's approval. Once Rachel nodded her finger was on the button and they began.

It would be a little awkward at first, holding the camera and doing their thing, but it would also be so very worth it in the end. Quinn bent down now, kissing the column of her neck, collar bone and around her breasts. She began sucking lightly at the skin there, wanting nothing more than to leave a mark, _her _mark, because Rachel was Quinn's and no one else. She loved having Rachel show off her neck after their very raunchy sessions. Of course Rachel wasn't very keen to that and would instead curl her hair to have her neck covered.

Right now though, she was out and open. Her breath began to hitch once Quinn began a little more furiously around her breast, her goal being to make sure this mark was unable to be hidden with her low cut dresses she usually wore. Rachel's hands were now buried deep in her short golden locks. When she pushed her head up and was satisfied with the bruise she had left, Quinn smiled and made her way lower, her lips kissing down her stomach gently until she finally reached the spot that Rachel was aching for her most.

"You're radiating, Rachel." Quinn said in a low voice, her mouth eager and watering already. Quinn slid her tongue out of her dry lips and let it run up once on Rachel's wet patch before attaching her whole mouth and sucking, feeling the girl above squirm around with small sighs coming from her lips. "Want me to take these off?" Quinn asked, hooking her finger around the elastic of Rachel's panties only to let them snap back against her skin. She twitched at the contact and nodded her head eagerly.

Snickering, Quinn hooked a finger in the elastic and pulled down, Rachel's hand helping on the other side so that Quinn could film the whole thing. Finally, they were able to have her panties down and off to which they found their place on the floor next to the bed.

"Fuck, you're so hot, Rachel." Quinn moaned, nudging her bud with the tip of her nose causing Rachel to whine and arch her back up.

"Quinn!" Rachel mewled out as the girl below continued to tease.

"That's right, baby." Quinn said, a smile on her face.

Once Quinn was sure Rachel was had had enough teasing, she let her tongue drift up and down Rachel's wet self, her quivering lips tasting delicious in Quinn's mouth. Rachel's juices coming from her wet hole only spilled on to Quinn's chin as she began lapping it up on her tongue.

Looking up, Quinn saw Rachel's hands tangled in her bedsheets, gripping tightly as her stomach started flinching with every flick she would elicit across her sensitive clit. She let her tongue fall straight on Rachel's entrance before straightening it out and slipping in an inch while wigging it around, touching every area possible.

"Oh...oh!" Rachel kept moaning, her breathing increasing as her grip became tighter on the sheets. Her back arched up perfectly giving Quinn a perfect view of her beautiful breasts.

She began pushing her head in and out, letting her tongue wiggle in then pull out, her nose touching the sensitive bud above with every thrust in by her tongue. Quinn found herself moaning around the taste of Rachel, her own stomach contracting as arousal began to build quickly between her legs. Before she knew it her own hips were grinding against the bed, humping the mattress to the pace of her tongue going in and out of Rachel. She witnessed Rachel push her head up, watching Quinn grind into the mattress.

"You're...shaking the bed." Rachel said, letting her head lean back against the bed yet again. Quinn laughed which only caused Rachel to groan out in pleasure at the vibration.

Releasing her tongue, Quinn then attached it to Rachel's clit, sucking vigorously while letting her free hand fall to Rachel's hole, spreading her juices around the area to prepare her.

"Put your leg over my shoulder." Quinn said. Rachel did just that allowing Quinn more space to pleasure her girl. She attached her lips back on the aching bud and then slowly pushed her finger inside the tight confines.

"Quinn!" Rachel whined once Quinn pushed knuckle deep just as her lips sucked violently. Her back was arched yet again.

After a few moments to allow Rachel to get use to the feeling, Quinn let a second finger slip in, Rachel groaning out at the stretch it allowed on her along with the sensation of having her clit sucked on.

"Quinn, I'm close, I'm so close!" She warned, her breathing hitched and her hips moving violently. Quinn only moaned around Rachel, allowing the vibrations to wash over Rachel, building to her orgasm inside that clenched at her every muscle, _begging _to be released.

Finally curling her fingers inside the girl, Rachel cried out in pleasure, her hands flying to gold hairs and pulling tightly as her orgasm racked her body violently.

"Fuck, Quinn!" Rachel was screaming as Quinn continued, not stopping her movements. "I'm going to come again!" She whined. Taking her mouth off of Rachel's quivering bud, Quinn went to glance up at her gorgeous girlfriend, a withering mess on her pink bedsheets.

"You're so fucking wet, baby." Quinn huffed out, thrusting her fingers with as much force as possible. "I can feel you twitching around my fingers, fuck this is so hot." Quinn was moaning, her own hips moving quickly against the bed.

"Quinn, I -" Rachel moaned only to have it drowned out by Quinn groaning, her own orgasm shaking around her.

"...fuck." Quinn's breathing was rigid and rough as she collapsed on Rachel. Rachel's breathing just as rough as she tried calming down from her second orgasm.

"I love you." Rachel said, running her hands through blonde locks.

"I love _you." _Quinn replied, looking up with a smile. "Oh hang on." Picking her hand up, she pushed the red button on her phone to stop the recording. "There. Safe and sound." She said, pushing the phone to the side and making her way up Rachel's body and laying on the side of her. "I can't wait to watch it later." Quinn said quietly, nudging Rachel's face with her nose.

"Send it to me later." Rachel replied, pushing a few sweaty hairs behind Quinn's ear.

"Will do, captain." Quinn whispered, kissing the girl on the lips.


End file.
